The desire to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well documented. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
A charging system connects an electrified vehicle to an external power source, such as a wall outlet or a charging station, for charging the energy storage devices of the electrified vehicle battery pack. Some charging systems include electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) assemblies that receive electric power from a utility grid or other external power source and transfer the power to the vehicle through a coupler that plugs into a vehicle inlet assembly.
Customers can experience various charging system faults when charging their vehicle. Currently, when the EVSE assembly indicates a fault, it is interpreted by the customer/technician as an EVSE fault even though it is a grid or vehicle issue. An improved EVSE fault indicator system is therefore desirable within this field of technology.